


You Are Not Alone

by FoxInDocs



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, No Porn, RPF, YANA - Freeform, You are not alone, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/pseuds/FoxInDocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha worries about the SPN fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to @mnwood/@deancasheadcanons! 
> 
> I don't write, so this is terrible but I tried.

Jensen blinks awake to a blue glow, momentarily disorientated. He reaches out a hand, finding the other side of the bed cold. Yawning he sits up casting bleary eyes around Mish’s trailer. Misha sits at the small kitchen table, his back to Jensen, hunched over his laptop. His hair sticks out as though he’s been running his hand through it and Jensen can see the tension in his shoulders.  
  
Bare feet cold on the linoleum floor, Jensen pads across the trailer, laying a hand on Misha’s shoulder in a gentle squeeze and dropping a kiss into his hair. “Babe it’s late, what’s wrong?” Jensen asks, noticing the stormy blue background on Misha’s screen. He turns to the minifridge and grabs out two bottles of water, handing one to Misha as he slides into the booth next to him.   
  
Accepting the drink, Misha sighs, distressed, and runs a hand through his hair again. “Jen… our fandom…” imploring blue eyes meet green in the dim light. “They’re all… every Supernatural blog I scroll though.... They post about their anxiety and depression and their feelings of worthlessness. Self-harming...”   
  
Jensen wraps his arm around Misha, who slumps, defeated into his side.   
  
“We see it at cons too, they, Jensen, they need help.” Mish finishes determinedly.   
  
“Yeah Mish,” Jensen murmers into Misha’s hair, “yeah, they do.”   
  
“What are we going to do?”   
  
“I don’t know yet, you’ll think of something babe, if anyone can help them, it’s you.”


End file.
